


Fantastic Jutsu and How To Use Them

by Elsepth



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, Jutsu, Worldbuilding, jar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 14:33:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14620706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsepth/pseuds/Elsepth
Summary: Drabbles and oneshots and whatever centered on specific jutsu.Writing exercise.





	Fantastic Jutsu and How To Use Them

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to use any jutsu I invent in your own work. Ninja are terribly secretive about these things, you see, but I am not a ninja. :P

Naruto has always dreamed of the sky, the stormy white and brilliant blue reflected in his eyes.

The sky is the carefree whimsy he wears like a cloak, always around him but never quite his own.

The sky is the freedom and liberty he idly wishes for between missions, sprawled out on the grass next to Shikamaru.  
Freedom unsought, for the same bonds that grant him strength are those that bind him to the earth.

Naruto can never truly be the wind, intoxicatingly alive, wild though it rages through his chakra.

But sometimes, perhaps -  
it is enough to pretend.

####  Kage Tsubasa no Jutsu  
[ 影        翼      の    術  ]

**Author's Note:**

> Night-Swallow’s Winged Rainment : Shadow Wing Technique  
> Yaen-no-ui : Kage Tsubasa no Jutsu  
> 夜燕の羽衣 : 影翼の術
> 
> B-rank Supplementary Clone Ninjutsu based on the Shadow Clone Technique. The user forms a set of shadow clones mutated into the form of wings, allowing birdlike flight for as long as the clones remain in existence. A great deal of practice is required to become proficient in flight using this jutsu, and it remains vulnerable to being dispelled. With skill, it is possible to detach some or all of the clones as independent birds, which can carry small loads long distances, scout, or attack from the sky. Developed by Uzumaki Naruto of an alternate universe.


End file.
